


Brisingamen

by Sagana_Rojana_Olt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Canon-Typical Violence, Dragons, Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Riddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagana_Rojana_Olt/pseuds/Sagana_Rojana_Olt
Summary: Created for the following prompt for WinterIronShield BangHoward and Maria Stark are presumed dead, along with some other members of their expedition, due to the collapse of an [insert some ancient place, you'd like to put in the story and related somehow to that ancient artifact, you always wanted to write about name]. Tony, who was not in a good relationship with his parents for the past few years, drops everything to see himself what exactly happened and finds proof that one of the crew members, Bucky, could still be alive. If it’s true, why is he hiding the fact he survived and did it have something to do with Starks death? Tony visits his father’s friend, Steve, who appears to know Bucky for a long time. In the meantime, Bucky regains his strength and wants to repay people who saved him, by finding the artifact Starks were after, as they seem oddly interested in possessing it.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: WinterIronShield Bang Ultimate Collection





	Brisingamen

The hours passed with agonising slowness, with no movement at the warehouse. And honestly Tony was getting impatient. With every wasted hour the chances of finding his parents grow less and less.

"There is still no sign of him." Tony dropped the binocular on the floor, and turned away from the window. "Are you sure he will show?"

For a minute Steve stayed quiet, letting Tony stew in his anger. "Shield intelligence says that he will show up, looking to buy Brisingamen. I know you read the report too." When he deigned to look up there was barely concealed disdain on his face. The last few days have been hell on both of them. They didn’t get along. At all.

Insulted and angry, Tony pulled himself to his full height, and while he was not tall, in fact several inches shorter than Steve, he certainly knew how to wield it. Even if they didn’t get along, Steve had to admit, Tony knew how to command a room for himself.

"It's just wasting time. With every second we spend here, waiting on some kind of ghost to show!" Tony was not shouting, not yet. But his eyes were flinty with anger. "My parents are out there alone!"

Steve was not one to take shouting lying down, within a split second he was standing too ready to let loose the pent-up frustration of the last few days, and of the months before where he didn’t know where Bucky was. His friend and partner.

"And without Bucky we have no chance of finding them!” Steve’s words were short and clipped, but no less cutting. “Or you want to spend the same amount of months if not years, your parents spent finding that site going around looking for clues? Just to get to the campsite where they were lost?! Bucky is your only chance getting them back, you know this just as well as me!" Steve slammed his palm on the table, just so he doesn’t do something which he will regret later. Tony was annoying, but his frustration was understandable. Tony however showed no sign of this understanding in return.

"And what's the guarantee that your friend will help us? Huh?” With each sentence Tony took a step closer, anger evident in every move. “What's the guarantee that he didn't betray my parent's trust and left them there to… to die?!” Tony was right in Steve’s face, voice rising. He pushed at Steve’s torso. “I have seen Barnes's file, Rogers! I have seen what he did in 1995 Cairo or two years later in Dambulla, or not 6 months later in…."

With an angry shout of "Enough!" Steve slapped Stark’s hand away, pushing back. He won't listen to Stark’s baseless tirade on Bucky’s worth.

"You say, you read the files, then you know just as well as I that Cairo was not Bucky's doing! He is a good man! He is my friend, since I have been pipsqueak riddled with asthma and who knows what else! He stood by my side when my Ma died! Even when he was working two jobs to keep his family afloat! But you wouldn't know anything about that, would you? You with the golden spoon in your ass, coasting by your family's wealth and connection. It's easy to be a hypocrite when everything in your life was handed to you on a silver platter, needing for nothing!" By the end of it Steve was panting with anger. Ready at a moment's notice to jump on Bucky’s defence again.

Tony’s face was steadily growing more cold and impassive as Steve’s speech progressed. By the end of it gone was the arrogant inventor Steve spent the last days with. Only the calculating businessman remained and when Tony smiled, baring his teeth he was suddenly reminded of a shark.

"I may have come from a rich family, but don't you dare to suggest I don't know what it is like to work your ass off just to get by! Do you think uni paid for itself? That the papers I wrote, the things I have invented just have been handed over to me?!” Once again they were chest to chest, ready to fight.

“I have spent years working my ass off, going from one full time job to the other, while handling uni and doing the research just because I told dear old Dad that I want nothing to do with weapons!“ The word _weapon_ was thrown like a barb, like it was the deadliest poison known to man. Maybe it was. “I had months when I had to decide if I wanted to eat or I wanted to buy gas to get to campus and to work! I built Stark Industries from the grounds up. Brick.By.Brick."

For a minute Steve had nothing to say to that. It was not what he was expecting, in hindsight explained a couple of discrepancies too. His voice was controlled, when he replied. “Then you should know what it is like. Bucky is a good man, and he would not abandon your parents to save his life.”

Before Tony could say anything to that. There was a sharp _knock-knock_ on the front door. In a heartbeat, with a shared look and understanding the anger disappeared from the room.

It was Tony who asked. “Are you expecting someone?”

Steve was already readying his weapon, taking no chances. “No.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [moodboard for WIS reverse bang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476909) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
